Tears
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: Damn, they won't stop. -Hellboy II oneshot- -NuadaxNuala Twincest and slight HB2 spoilers. Read at your own risk.-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy. Quite frankly, neither does Arizo. That's pretty much all there is to it.**

**Warning: Contains NualaxNuada twincest. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Nuala had always loved her brother. He was her brother after all. However, he wanted more than brotherly love. He was in love with her. She could feel the jealousy seething from when Nuada had found out about Abe. He would do anything to get her to love him back. Now, in the room surrounded by the dormant Golden Army, she was scared. What would he do?

Nuala shivered. He was coming.

The Elven prince appeared. Nuala looked into his eyes. He stared at her for a moment, then reached out and stroked her face. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he pushed her onto the bed and lay down on top of her. Nuala caught her breath. There was one problem. She loved Nuada too. After all, they shared a bond. How could she not?

Leaning it, Nuada kissed her mouth. Running his tongue along her lips, Nuala parted her lips at his unspoken request. Her brother kissed her harder, his tongue exploring every detail of her mouth. His hand ran its way down her arms and along her breasts. Nuala didn't resist. She was already resisting, resisting the urge to kiss him back, to respond to what he was doing.

She was nervous that she might do something that she might regret later. She quivered at his touch, her entire body tingling with pleasure. Nuada must have felt it as well, because he too shivered slightly. They broke apart for a moment, catching the single breath that they shared. It was at times like these that Nuala wasn't able to tell if they were one or two beings.

She didn't know why her brother was stalling so much. She knew that he was the type of person who wanted to get things over with, not stay so long on one thing. Then, when she looked into his eyes, she knew. He wanted to be gentle with her, not to shatter her heart into tiny pieces. She wanted to cry. She wasn't sure if it was because this was happening, who it was happening with, if she was sad or if she was overjoyed.

Looking into his eyes, she couldn't resist him. Not matter what, neither of them could stop what lay before them.

* * *

Nuada was, to put it bluntly, madly in love with his sister. He also knew that she loved him too. He knew that as he ran his tongue along hers, she was resisting the urge to respond. _Just a little more…_ the Elven prince thought as he undid the back of her dress while kissing her neck.

Then, Nuala snapped.

Seizing the front of his shirt, she pulled his up over his head. Nuada hugged her to him, kissing her again, only this time, she kissed back.

He loved the way her skin felt. It was soft, pale, yet so radiant and beautiful. He loved the way that it tasted, the way it looked, the way it smelled. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Nuala clutched at his back, digging her nails into his skin. He flinched slightly, but then continued to kiss her, his dear sister.

After a few minutes of tongues, soft moans and struggling, Nuada finally succeeded in removing Nuala's dress. He left her lips alone for a moment to examine her figure. Through their connection, he could feel her embarrassment. He smiled at her as he stroked her face again. "There's no need to feel shy, sister." He whispered softly as he moved his hand from her cheek to touch her bare breast.

She let out a sigh as she leaned back, waiting for Nuada to continue.

But he didn't.

Instead, Nuala began to feel tears sting her eyes. She looked up to find her brother crouching over her, crying. Nuada smirked sadly as he took up his hand to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry, Nuala. It must be embarrassing for you to have your brother cry in front of you." She stared at him as he let out a chuckle. "Damn. They won't stop." She then began to shed tears of her own and began to let out soft sobs.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Nuala." Nuada said softly as he wiped away her tears, abandoning his own. Nuala shook her head and sat up to press her lips against his. "It's okay, brother." She smiled at him nervously as he did the same. Then, the sobs came again, except louder this time.

They knew. Both of them did.

"We're going to die tonight, aren't we, brother?"

Nuada nodded.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?"

* * *

**Okay, so... yeah... half of that was written by Arizo, half by me. She did the beginning parts of each POV, and I did the rest. xD**

**Yup. Basically, today I was all like, "Hey, Arizo, write me some Eyebrowless Twincest!" And she was all like "Sure, but draw me some IntuxKomi in exchange." (Intu and Komi are the main characters in our manga. x3)**

**Once she wrote it for me, I was all like "HOLY SHIZ YOU WRITE FRENCH KISSES SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME. D:" and then "It's too shorrrttt thougghhhh. Can I write the rest? 8D"**

**Yeah. That's pretty much the story.**

**I think that this is seriously the best writing Arizo has done. Good job!**

**Oh, also, should we collab more often? xD Let us know what you think.**


End file.
